Recruitment
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Tony's niece wants to be a marine like her other family members and her recruitment officer has taken a liking to her uncle Tony. Tony, being director of NCIS is a busy and targeted man who will come across a major bump in the road that will bring the two closer together.
1. Recruit

_Hello everyone and welcome to anew story of Tony and Gibbs. This story will not be updated as often, for I am busy with school, but I will do my best at updating. I hope everyone is enjoying the stories so far, and I hope you will enjoy this one. This story does deal with NCIS technically because Tony works there but Gibbs doesn't. Tony is an uncle to a young lady named Andrea and she wants to be a marine. Our silver fox is the recruitment officer._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing of NCIS such as characters etc. The idea of the story is completely my own._

 **GIBBS &TONY**

Tony walked to the bedroom down the hall from his in his two bedroom apartment. He knocked on the door and smiled hearing a faint 'come in,' and opened the door. "Andrea are you ready to get going to the recruitment office? I know you're nervous." Tony said softly as he leaned against the door frame. Andrea sighed as she sat back down on her bed.

"Uncle Tony, I'm not nervous. Just sad. I know Mom and Dad would have loved to go with me." She said quietly, leaning back on her bed. Tony walked into the room and sat beside Andrea.

"I know Andy. I miss them too ya know." Tony turned to look at Andrea and watched as she picked herself up.

"I think we should get going. Don't want to scare myself out of it." Andrea laughed shortly and she got up, grabbing her jacket and wallet. Her and Tony both left her room without another word and set out to the recruitment office.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

Jethro Gibbs read through the paperwork in front of him. _Retirement_ he thought. He sighed and pushed the papers aside to read later. The door dinged at the notice of someone coming in the office and he looked up and smiled. "Good morning." Gibbs said and stood up. The young lady with brown hair and green eyes smiled and held out her hand for a handshake. Gibbs shook her hand and smiled. The man with her nodded to him and held out his hand, also receiving a handshake. _Wow. Look at those eyes._ The man's bright green eyes stood out from the tanned skin.

"I'm Andrea Dinozzo." The young lady said and Gibbs nodded, sitting down. He motioned for her to have a seat.

"Andrea, I'm going to grab breakfast, be back." The man said and Andrea nodded. Gibbs furrowed his brow as he watched the man leave.

"Don't worry about him sir. My uncle will be back. His name is Anthony Dinozzo." Andrea said and Gibbs nodded. "To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?" Andrea asked.

"Gunnery Sergeant Jethro Gibbs, at your service. How may I assist you Miss Dinozzo, was it?"Gibbs asked and she nodded.

"I'm interested in becoming a marine Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs." She stated proudly and Gibbs smiled. "My father and mother were both marines, and my grandfather was a marine. I want to keep the tradition going sir." Andrea said.

"Well, you've come to the right place ma'am." Gibbs said as he pulled out pamphlets about boot camp and others. "I believe that you'd be a great marine. We can sign you up today if you'd like." Gibbs mentioned and she nodded as she took the pamphlets and started to skim through them. "You said your grandfather is a marine?" Gibbs asked and she nodded.

"He died in combat. He was in Desert Storm sir." Andrea added. "His name was Michael Dinozzo."

"I thought I heard of Dinozzo before. I served with your grandfather. We had different commanding officers though." Gibbs smiled and she smiled.

"He was a great man I heard." Andrea said and Gibbs nodded. "I'd like to start signing up Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs." Gibbs smiled and started to pull out the recruitment forms and handing them to her. 

"You're eighteen correct?" Gibbs asked and Andrea nodded. "Good." He gave her the last form and she started to sign and read things. The man from before came in with a bag of breakfast food and three coffees.

"You looked like you needed some coffee sir." Tony said and Gibbs nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Dinozzo." Gibbs said as he took the coffee Tony handed him. Tony set down a coffee next to Andrea and she took a sip and scowled.

"Uncle Tony wrong coffee. This is your hazelnut crap." Andrea laughed lightly and Tony turned slightly red. Tony handed her the other coffee and sighed.

"So what do you think about your niece joining the marines Mr. Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked and Tony smiled a little.

"Making me proud doing so. She comes from a long line of marines sir." Tony said as he took a sip of coffee.

"So I've heard." Gibbs smiled as he took a sip of coffee. "Hmm. Not bad. Could be stronger." Gibbs chuckled softly and set his coffee cup down on the table.

"You drink that gut rot that my niece calls coffee?" Tony speculated and Gibbs smirked a little.

"Andrea, I like your tastes." Gibbs said, making Andrea laugh lightly and look up.

"All done sir. Paperwork is signed." Andrea said taking a sip of coffee. She sighed softly. Gibbs smiled.

"Leave it there Andrea, I'll file it." Gibbs said. Andrea nodded and stood up, facing Gibbs with her shoulders squared. She raised her hand and saluted Gibbs. He smiled and saluted back. "You're going to be a great marine." Gibbs said, looking straight at her.

"Just like the rest of them." Tony smiled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She looked over at Tony and smiled, taking a sip of her coffee. "Well, it's time for us to get going. I've got to get to work, and Andrea needs to get to her quote, unquote aunt." Tony glared at Andrea and she groaned.

"But Bubbles..." Andrea whined and Tony groaned, causing Gibbs to look at both of them questionably. "Sir, can't I stay and help out here? I'm a good worker sir." Andrea pleaded and Gibbs looked to Tony.

"Andrea, I'm sure Gunnery Sergeant Gibbs doesn't want to babysit you, I'm sure he's busy." Tony said to Andrea and she sighed. Gibbs cleared his throat lightly.

"Actually, I could use some help around here." Gibbs shrugged and Andrea looked at Tony, giving him pleading eyes to stay.

"Sir, are you sure you don't mind? She can go to her 'aunt's.'" Tony air quoted 'aunt's' and Gibbs smiled slightly.

"I don't mind, and please call me Gibbs." Gibbs said and they nodded. Tony glared at Andrea.

"He's allowed to whip you into shape Missy if you misbehave. You hear me?" Tony asked and Andrea smiled and nodded. Tony hugged and kissed Andrea's forehead. "If there's any problems at all, please call me Mr. Gibbs." Tony said, handing Gibbs his card. Gibbs nodded and Tony kissed Andrea one more time before leaving. Gibbs turned to Andrea and crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation. She sighed.

"My 'aunt' is some lady who watches over me. She's more like a body guard since my uncle is important." Andrea crossed her arms. "She's not nice to me, and if it were my choice, I'd have one of my uncle's other people watch over me." She sighed softly and Gibbs furrowed his brow and looked at the card Tony gave him.

 _Director of NCIS_

 _Anthony Dinozzo_

 _498-582-981_

"Your uncle is director of NCIS?" Gibbs asked and Andrea nodded.

"He's super important, I said this. That's why I get body guards. Shepard is a rude woman, I do not like her. She's probably going to come here and protect me here too." Andrea mumbled.

"Shepard, like Jenny Shepard?" Gibbs asked regretfully and Andrea nodded. The door rang and Gibbs and Andrea looked up, seeing a surprised Jenny Shepard there.

"Shepard I don't need you. Tony messaged you and said you don't need to protect me. Gibbs is watching over me today." Andrea complained and she rolled her eyes slightly.

"Jethro. Nice to see you again. I'm afraid I'm going to be taking Andrea to her place and protect her there." Jenny scowled and crossed her arms. Andrea looked back and forth between the two.

"You two know each other?" Andrea asked and both of them didn't answer. Andrea glared at both and Jenny sighed.

"We know each other from awhile back Dinozy. Just like your damn uncle." Jenny grumbled and Gibbs cleared his throat.

"I believe that Mr. Dinozzo deserves more respect than you give him Shepard. He stated that she is staying here with me to help me out today, so you may stand outside my recruitment office or you may leave." Gibbs ordered and she crossed her arms.

"I'm not taking orders from you." Shepard scolded and Andrea growled.

"Dammit Shepard just stand outside the door!" Andrea shouted and she crossed her arms and left the office, standing outside of it. Andrea sighed and sat down in the chair, rubbing her eyes. Gibbs sat across from her in a chair and crossed his arms.

"Is your uncle with Shepard?" Gibbs asked and she shook her head.

"She's a friend of Tony's because she's protected me since Tony's had custody of me at the age of 12. I don't like her. She's rude and annoying. Trust me, if my uncle were to ever be with a woman, that would shock me because..uhm." Andrea paused her ramblings as she sat back and relaxed for a moment, before standing up again causing Gibbs to stand with her. "What am I going to be doing to help you out?" Andrea asked and Gibbs smiled.

"There wasn't anything I needed help with. You looked like you could get away from that woman." Gibbs chuckled and Andrea smirked and nodded.

"Thanks Gibbs." Andrea said and Gibbs smiled.

"No problem Andrea." Gibbs said. Andrea took a deep breath and looked over to Gibbs.

"You know, I'm surprised he got you a coffee. He barely gets me a coffee." Andrea explained. Gibbs looked over to his coffee and took a sip of it. She smiled a little. "I saw you checking him out earlier." Andrea teased and Gibbs chuckled softly, looking down at the floor. "I can start singing that childish song sir." Andrea smirked and Gibbs shook his head.

"No need Andrea. But I must warn you, this can't get out t-" Andrea held up her hand to signify for Gibbs to stop. He leaned back in the chair waiting.

"There's only two people that know, me and you. I know no one can know sir. It could get a lot of coverage on my uncle's part and people will go bat-shit crazy." Andrea explained and he nodded.

"I know DADT is repealed but there's still some people who believe it should be there, and even though your uncle Anthony is not a marine, they'll see it as he works for the navy and marines." Gibbs added and Andrea nodded. They both sighed and closed their eyes a moment.

"Hey, maybe you guys could do like a movie date at my house." Andrea giggled and Gibbs laughed lightly shaking his head.

"Yeah maybe." Gibbs smiled as he crossed his arms, thinking about the idea.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

 _And fin for the chapter. I hope this was a good start to our story and I hope that you guys will enjoy this. Keep calm, read on, and give me some reviews people._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	2. Help

_Alright here we go, chapter two in Recruitment._

Tony sat down his things and straightened his tie before he sat down at his desk. He looked at the picture of him and Andrea on his desk, smiling until his phone rang. He picked it up quickly. "Director Dinozzo speaking." He spoke into the receiver and waiting for an answer.

" _I'm coming for your niece Dinozzo. She will be mine and I want ten million by tomorrow, or your niece will be either dead, or sold to a sex slave trade. Your choice."_ A distorted voice responded. Tony froze as he spoke.

"No, don't take her! Through my dead body dammit!" Tony shouted and the line clicked dead. He got up from his chair and out of his office to run downstairs to his the main response team. "McGee! Ping the number that just called my phone now!" He commanded and McGee nodded quickly running the number. His computer beeped a few seconds later.

"Director the call came from the recruitment office on Main. What's going on sir?" McGee asked.

"Someone just called and told me they're taking Andrea for ten million ransom. I want your team down there now. Let's go." Tony ordered and McGee nodded.

"Gear up guys. Let's go." McGee ordered to his team of Eleanor Bishop, Ziva David, and Ned Dorneget. They started to pack their gear and head for the elevator. "We'll get them sir." McGee confirmed and Tony nodded.

"McGee I'm coming with you. I want her safe in my office." Tony directed and McGee sighed but nodded hesitantly.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

They got to the recruitment office and saw the local LEOs and the ambulance where Gibbs sat. Tony ran over to Gibbs while the team went into the office. Gibbs saw Tony running for him and he put his head down in shame. "Gibbs what happened? Where is Andrea?" Tony asked and Gibbs looked down at his lap.

"Sir, I don't know. The door slammed open as Andrea and I were talking, and smoke came from this little bomb thing, shielding the room. I blacked out quickly and I don't remember anything else." Gibbs explained sadly. "I didn't hear them coming." Gibbs added and Tony was frozen to the ground. He couldn't move.

"We need to find them. We're going to find them." Tony said flatly and he walked away towards the office, hearing a protesting Gibbs behind him. "Stay there Gibbs." Tony shouted behind him and he ran into the office. "What do we got?" Tony asked and McGee started.

"Looks like there were no casualties but there was a bullet shot into the wall by the door." McGee pointed to the bullet that Ziva was trying to pull out carefully. Tony nodded.

"Gibbs must have shot that one." Tony pointed out and McGee nodded.

"Well whoever this Gibbs is, he's a good shot. He hit something that caused a spatter on the wall, most likely our assailants blood." McGee said and Tony nodded.

"Did anyone talk to him about this?" Tony asked and McGee shook his head no. "I'll go question him." Tony said, stealing the pen and pad of paper from McGee's pocket and left the scene. McGee nodded and continued to go get back to work. As Tony walked out he found Gibbs standing in the crowd of people. "Gibbs, a word." Tony ordered and pulled him aside from the crowd. Gibbs nodded and followed him.

"Need something Director?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded.

"What did you hit when you shot the assailant?" Tony asked and Gibbs bit his lip.

"I'm not exactly sure. I told you the smoke bomb made everything hazy." Gibbs answered.

"What time did they break in?"

"About 0830 Director. They slammed the door open and that's when I grabbed my sidearm in the desk drawer. I have a permit for it and you can check." Gibbs folded his hands behind his back and waited.

"What type of gun did you use Gibbs?"

"Just a nine mil pistol sir." Gibbs confirmed and Tony nodded.

"Did you see anything of their faces? Such as any features?" Tony asked. Gibbs paused and thought back really hard to try and remember.

"I believe one was a woman, shorter than me and red hair. There was another who was taller, about my height, and I believe had brown hair. Couldn't tell you more than that sir." Gibbs said sadly and Tony nodded, jotting this information down. Gibbs looked at Tony. "I wish I could be of more help." Gibbs said and Tony nodded. All of a sudden a whisping noise went through the air and both Gibbs and Tony fell down, screaming in pain. People ducked and McGee quickly ran outside, his side arm ready.

"Dammit I need a paramedic!" McGee shouted as the paramedics ran over from the ambulance. Tony was shot in the arm, and Gibbs was shot in the leg. Gibbs held his hand over the wound and Tony covered his. McGee looked to Tony. "This is why, we don't let you out of your office." McGee joked lightly and Tony glared at him.

"Just shut up and let the paramedics get to Gibbs and I." Tony ordered and McGee nodded. "McGee, get everything back to Abby and get things going! I'll be there after!" Tony shouted as McGee walked off. Gibbs clenched his jaw.

"Whatever it was that shot you, was a through and through." The one male paramedic said, pointing to the wall behind them which had the bullets embedded. Tony nodded and hissed at the pain.

"Get my agent over here to get these bullets, and get us to the hospital. Now." Tony ordered and the paramedics nodded, as one left them to get McGee and two others helped them up.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

Tony paced back and forth, waiting for Gibbs. Tony's bullet missed the bone, and Gibbs did too, thankfully. He was in the waiting room, with two guards waiting by the entrance of the room to watch over him and one sitting by him. "Dammit where is he!" Tony mumbled under his breath and the doors opened, which caused Tony to turn. He sighed with relief as Gibbs limped through the door way without the crutches the nurse was begging him to use.

"I don't need the damn crutches. I'm fine." Gibbs stated firmly and the nurse looked to Tony for help.

"Gibbs, take the damn crutches and use them. That's an order." Tony glared and Gibbs chuckled.

"You really think that will work on me Bubbles." Gibbs mocked and Tony groaned for Andrea using that name.

"Dammit Gibbs just take the fucking crutches!" Tony ordered and Gibbs looked at Tony shocked. He grabbed the crutches and put them under his arms, grumbling to himself. Tony smiled and nodded to the nurse who silently thanked him. "Now, the body guards here are going to take us back to NCIS HQ for the day. Your office is a crime scene at the moment so we won't be going there." Tony stated and Gibbs nodded and the body guards led them out to the vehicle they used and they all hopped in. Gibbs looked over to Tony.

"You coulda asked nicely Bubbles." Gibbs teased lightly and Tony groaned.

"Can we drop the 'Bubbles' please. At least for now." Tony said and Gibbs nodded. "When we get to HQ, we're stopping by the bullpen to see how my team is doing and then we are going to my office to discuss further action about this case. We need a list of people who would want us dead, and for me that's a lot." Tony sighed and Gibbs nodded.

"I want to apologize for what's happened today sir." Gibbs said after a few moments of sitting in the silent car.

"No need to apologize Gibbs. None of this was your fault." Tony said and Gibbs shook his head.

"I don't care. This is serious Mr. Dinozzo and I want to help catch these bastards as fast as we can." Gibbs stated firmly and Tony shook his head.

"Whoever these people are, they're after you too now. For that I would like to apologize." Tony turned to look at Gibbs carefully, as he tried not to bump his arm. He studied his features from the side, watching his piercing blue eyes as they caught a glimpse of Tony staring. Tony cleared his throat and the vehicle stopped. "Are we at NCIS?" Tony asked and the driver confirmed their location.

"Mr. Dinozzo." Gibbs touched his hand lightly and Tony looked at Gibbs, waiting for his answer. "We'll get them." Gibbs said softly and Tony nodded. Both men got out of the vehicle carefully and walked towards the office with now, four body guards around them. Tony nodded at the guard and waited as Gibbs was signed in as a visitor.

"First we're going to Abby's lab. She is our forensic scientist. I have to warn you, she's a very excitable person and she might just look like she's checking you out, but she's doing it for my sake. She might even pat you down if you're lucky." Tony teased and Gibbs chuckled, blushing as they stepped into the elevator. The body guards stayed at the entrance of NCIS to watch over the people who came in and out. The elevator dinged to signal their arrival at Abby's lab. Gibbs stepped off first as carefully as he could not to get his crutch stuck in the slot between the elevator and the floor. Unfortunately, this didn't work so well as he fell forward because his crutch was stuck. Tony quickly grabbed Gibbs' waist with his good arm and pulled him up before he could fall further and held him until he steadied himself.

"I apologize." Gibbs mumbled as he tried to hide his red cheeks and Tony chuckled. They both hobbled over to the doorway and Tony smiled at Abby. Gibbs watched as she bounced up and down and hugged Tony tightly without touching his arm. She kissed his cheek and smiled, then saw Gibbs.

"Well hello there." Abby said as Gibbs stepped in further of the Goth's lab. She walked around him once, taking him in and glaring at him. "You better not hurt my Tony." She crossed her arms and Gibbs smiled.

"Not in a million years ma'am." Gibbs stepped closer to Tony as Abby smiled and walked over to her computer.

"I like him Tony. Super cute too." Abby smirked and Gibbs smiled sheepishly. Tony nodded and winked at Abby. "Alright, so I'm running the DNA analysis for the blood splatter on the wall and I was about to run ballistics when you ran in." Abby smiled and Gibbs cleared his throat.

"The bullet in the office goes to my nine mil. I can tell you that. I shot someone inside the office." Gibbs confirmed and Abby smiled.

"Sharp shooter I guess." Tony added and Abby smiled. The computer dinged and she turned to look at it.

"The person you shot was an NCIS agent." Abby said softly, looking over to Gibbs and Tony. Tony fumed and came closer.

"Which one." He ordered and Abby opened the file.

"Agent Shepard." Abby said and she looked over to Gibbs shocked. Gibbs furrowed his brow and walked closer.

"But she is Andrea's body guard, why would she do this?" Gibbs asked and Tony was silent.

"As soon as we get her and her partner, I want her gone." Tony said as he stalked out of the lab. Gibbs and Abby looked at each other, both slightly frightened.

"He's super protective over his niece. Her parents died when she was younger. They were going to testify for a murder case by the local LEO's." Abby mumbled and Gibbs nodded solemnly. "If she isn't found soon, he will go crazy in trying to find her." Abby added.

"I should go find him. Make sure he's okay." Gibbs said softly and Abby nodded. Gibbs walked out of her lab and went to find Tony. He took the elevator up a level and found himself in a big orange colored room. He walked towards the stairs and found one of the agents he'd seen earlier. "Uh, hello." Gibbs said at the entrance of the four desk area. The three agents turned and looked at him, all standing at the screen.

"You are our witness yes?" Ziva David asked and Gibbs nodded. "I am Ziva David." She smiled softly and Gibbs gave a small half smile. The blonde female agent came up to him next.

"Bishop. Nice to see you all fixed up." Bishop smiled softly and Gibbs nodded.

"You're McGee right? That's what To- Director Dinozzo called you." Gibbs asked as he pointed to McGee and he nodded. Gibbs nodded and the agents all got back to work on the case...

 **GIBBS &TONY**

 _Hello everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter. Like I mentioned before, I will do my best on updates._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend_


	3. Reunite

_Hello again! Please continue the reviews and reading, it means so much to me! Love my readers. 3_

 **GIBBS &TONY**

Tony sniffled quietly as he sat his head down on his desk. "This can't be happening!" He slammed his fist on his desk and got up. He started pacing behind his desk, trying to think why Shepard would do this to him. She must have known that they would be able to find her and track her down, linking her to the crime. A knock on the door brought Tony out of his thoughts and he sighed. "It's open." Tony said loud enough for the other person to hear him. Gibbs stepped inside slowly, hobbling on his crutches. Tony stopped pacing for a moment and looked at Gibbs. "Uh hey, Gibbs." Tony mumbled as he picked up his pacing again. Gibbs sighed and sat down at a chair that was put around a long table.

"Sit down, you'll wear a groove in the floor." Gibbs said gently and Tony shook his head.

"Why would she do this? I don't get it. She's is one of the higher paid agents in this agency and she doesn't have to do much for that. Gibbs this is freaking me out. My niece is out there and one of my best agents has her held captive for ten million! Where the hell could she be? Maybe an old warehouse... Where an old case was possibly?" Tony continued to ramble on different facts that could lead them closer to Andrea. Gibbs cleared his throat and Tony stopped and looked at Gibbs.

"McGee wanted to see you Director. They just got a call about a dead NCIS agent on the side of the road." Gibbs said and Tony closed his eyes in frustration. Gibbs stood up slowly and limped over to him without the crutches. "Hey." He said softly, standing in front of Tony, toe to toe. Tony opened his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Go. I can stay here and do something." Gibbs said and Tony nodded. He grabbed his I.D and sig sauer, heading out of the office in a hurry. Gibbs half smiled and turned to grab his crutches, putting them under his arms. He walked out of the office and took the elevator down to Abby's lab to get more information about Tony. Once the elevator dinged, he walked out and went into the lab. "Hey Abby." Gibbs shouted over the loud music. Abby turned and smiled, turning down her music.

"Hey silver fox." Abby smirked and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a fox Abs." Gibbs said and Abby shook her head.

"Well, I never got your name so silver fox it is." Abby crossed her arms and both of them stood in a staring contest. Abby blinked and groaned, causing Gibbs to smile a little.

"Gibbs." He stuck out his hand and Abby shook his hand firmly.

"So, Gibbs. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Abby asked and Gibbs shrugged.

"Just finding my way around. The main team up there left, they found a dead NCIS agent. Figured it was Shepard." Gibbs said nonchalantly, pulling out a stool and sat down as he leaned his crutches against Abby's desk. Abby nodded.

"That all?" She asked and Gibbs grunted a little to confirm. "Well, I'm waiting on ballistics, seeing if this gun was used in a different case at all." Abby said and Gibbs nodded. There was a few moments of silence and Abby groaned.

"What Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"What do you want to know about Tony?" She asked and Gibbs reddened a little.

"Nothing at all." He looked around and leaned in closer. "Am I safe to ask if he's single?" He whispered and Abby smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Here's what I can tell you, no one has been in his life for the past year and a half and he is a bit of a chicken." Abby smirked and Gibbs raised his brow in confusion. "You know, a gay young man looking for older men?" Abby questioned and Gibbs nodded hesitantly. "I'm surprised you don't know that term." Abby giggled and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"So he likes older men?" Gibbs asked and Abby nodded.

"Whenever we went out to clubs when we were younger, like 30's, he would always look for an older man, graying hair blue eyes. His weakness is blue eyes and you cut the bill for that." Abby smiled and Gibbs looked down, smiling sheepishly. Abby's computer dinged violently and both turned to look at the screen. Abby read through the information and gasped a little.

"What Abs?" Gibbs moved closer to try and read.

"I need to call Tony. This gun, the one that shot Tony was used in one other NCIS case, that Tony was involved in a lot." Abby picked up her phone quickly and dialed Tony's number, waiting for the line to pick up.

" _Abs, what's up? We're on our way back."_ Tony answered and Abby sighed in relief.

"You need to come down to the lab when you get here Tony. Ballistics came back and it's important." Abby rushed and she looked to Gibbs. Gibbs smiled a little.

" _Okay, will do Abs. About five minutes away. It was confirmed, Agent Shepard was our dead NCIS agent. Shot in the chest twice."_ Tony responded.

"Okay. See you soon." Abby hung up and put her phone on the table. She paced silently back and forth. Gibbs watched her pace.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked and Abby shook her head.

"The gun that this case was used in, was in the most extreme case we've had. It was when Director Morrow was still serving, and Tony was heavily involved with solving the case. We caught the shooter but looks like the shooter might have had a partner in crime." She explained and Gibbs blinked once, looking down to the floor.

"Is that how Tony became director? He was appointed as the new director?" Gibbs asked and Abby nodded. The elevator dinged and Tony rushed in but stopped as soon as he saw Gibbs. Gibbs gave a small smile and Tony smiled as his skin blushed.

"Uh, Abs, what do you got?" He asked.

"Tony the gun that was used to shoot you, was used in Director Morrow's case." Abby said softly and Tony's face paled.

"No, we got that sick son of a bitch. The guy died in prison just last year. Are you saying he might have had an accomplice? Shepard?" Tony asked and Abby nodded.

"I think that Shepard and the accomplice shot at you two, while the accomplice and Rey from the Morrow case were involved then." Abby bit her lip nervously and Tony ran a hand through his hair. All of a sudden his phone rang and everyone was silent. Tony pulled out his phone and mouthed to Abby to track the call while he answered, putting the call on speaker phone. Gibbs watched Tony silently.

"I want to speak to Andrea." Tony ground out and there was a laugh on the other end.

" _I see you found your precious agent. She was such a help in my mission to grab your niece, Director Dinozzo. I also know that your smart, little forensic scientist has probably connected me back to Director Morrow's case as well, that is with the gun I used."_ The voice sneered and Tony gritted his teeth.

"Where is my niece! I want to talk to her now!" Tony shouted. "Either I talk to her or you don't get your money you bastard!" Tony's eyes welled up with tears. Gibbs covered his mouth and shut his eyes.

" _Uncle Tony? Are you there?"_ Andrea spoke hoarsely. Tony bit his lip.

"Andrea, honey. Are you hurt? Tell me you're okay! We're going to find to you." Tony said.

" _She isn't hurt yet Dinozzo. You've got til six o'clock tonight to get me the money. Drop it off in a black suitcase at the local park. I'm done playing games."_ The line clicked off and Tony clenched his eyes shut, dropping the phone on the desk.

"Tony, I got the signal. He's at the CD warehouse on Canal street. We can get him now." Abby said and Tony looked up at her in disbelief. She nodded and Tony wiped his eyes.

"Let's go then. Let's go get Andrea and bring her home!" Gibbs said and he grabbed his crutches as he started to walk out the door. Tony put a hand on his shoulder.

"Gibbs you have to stay, you can't go." Tony said sternly and Gibbs shook his head.

"I'm going to help you." Gibbs firmly stated and Tony groaned.

"Dammit Gibbs you can't! I'm not letting you get hurt again under my watch. If you go, you're staying belted in the car. I don't know who this guy is, but we are wasting time here arguing. Either stay in the car or stay with Abby." Tony looked at Gibbs seriously and Gibbs sighed.

"Looks like I'm staying in the car." Gibbs walked out towards the stairs and elevator with a frustrated Tony right behind him. Abby smiled a little and crossed her arms.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

McGee, Bishop, Ziva and Tony all stalked the warehouse with Ziva and Bishop in the back and McGee and Tony in the front entrance. McGee slowly opened the door and cleared the entrance area. Bishop and Ziva met inside and nodded that it was clear. A loud thump sounded from upstairs and Ziva and Bishop ran quietly up the steps with McGee close behind with Tony. Tony's eyes started to swell with tears as he hoped for the best, and not the worst. Ziva and Bishop cleared the back rooms while Tony and McGee walked up to the last room. Ziva and Bishop pushed Tony back to keep him safe. There was a gun shot and Ziva and Bishop kicked open the door, holding there guns up with McGee behind them and Tony behind him. They looked at the scene in surprise. Standing with the gun in her hand, was Andrea. Tony gasped and ran to Andrea who trembled in her uncle's arms.

"Oh Andrea... You're safe now. I've got you." Tony soothed as he stroked her hair down and kissed her forehead. Andrea dropped the empty gun to the floor and held Tony tightly.

"Bubbles I was s-so sc-scared." Andrea whimpered and Tony hushed her and sat on the dusty ground with Andrea in his lap.

"It's okay. McGee, please call an ambulance and call Ducky, we're going to need 'em." Tony said as he kept Andrea close.

"Uncle Tony where's Gibbs? What happened to your arm?" Andrea started to panic as she just noticed Tony's arm was bumped up under his suit jacket.

"Well, whoever this man is shot me in the arm. Nothing too bad Andrea. And Gibbs is back at NCIS, with Aunt Abby and the lab." Tony said and Andrea nodded. "Gibbs was shot by Shepard. She was shot by him." Tony motioned to the dead man on the concrete. Andrea gasped slightly.

"I want to go see Gibbs! Now! I want to make sure he's okay!" Andrea struggled to get up but Tony held her.

"Andrea the paramedics need to check you over first, then we can go." Tony stated firmly and Andrea crossed her arms.

"I promise I'm fine, he didn't do anything to me. Please uncle Tony." Andrea pleaded and Tony sighed.

"Actually Andrea, the paramedics are here now. You can get checked out then go see Abby and Gibbs." McGee said as the sirens were suddenly heard by Tony and Andrea, then shut off. Andrea and Tony nodded and got up quickly to go downstairs to get checked out.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

 _Hello everyone! Here's chapter three. I will probably write one or two more chapters before signing off again for probably another week. Please don't hate, school is rough._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	4. Pizza

Andrea rushed into Abby's lab and squeaked when she found Abby working sadly at her desk. She rushed over to her and hugged her tightly, causing Abby to turn and squeal with Andrea. "Andrea you're safe! Thank God you're okay!" She pulled Andrea into her lap and hugged her tightly. Tony smiled slightly and leaned against the door jam. Both girls smiled up at Abby.

"Tony please can I hang with Abby for the night? You can pick me up later or I can just stay there? Please, please, please!" Andrea pleaded and Abby nodded, waiting for an answer. Tony sighed, defeated.

"Andrea how about Abby comes and stays with us tonight? I can make your favorite Andrea, homemade chicken alfredo." Tony smiled and Andrea turned to Abby.

"Aunt Abby please?" Andrea gave the biggest puppy-dog look and Abby nodded excitedly.

"Are you sure Tony?" Abby asked and Tony nodded tiredly. She smiled. "Maybe, if Tony's nice he'll let us cook instead." Abby said suggestively and Andrea nodded.

"Anything to get my mind off of today." Andrea said softly and Abby smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Listen, I've got a few papers to fill out and go see Ducky. I'll be back in about an hour to pick you guys up so we can go to the apartment." Tony said and Abby held up a finger.

"Wait, do you care if we go to my place now to get things? I can fill the paperwork out tomorrow! I promise!" Abby asked and Tony sighed but nodded.

"Let me know when you get to your apartment and then to mine." Tony said and the girls nodded excitedly. Tony left the lab and walked downstairs to Ducky's, only to find Gibbs laying on a table with his arms moving all around. Tony walked in silently and watched, amused. "Gibbs you okay?" Tony asked softly and Gibbs sat up carefully and turned to look at Tony. His shirt rode up half way to just under his chest and his pant leg was up to his knee, just above where he was shot. Tony studied Gibbs' abdomen, surprised at his body's physique considering Gibbs' age. He was in pretty good shape for his age.

"Yeah there was a fly." Gibbs mumbled, still swatting around him and finally it came to a stop with a loud clap. "Got 'em Dr. Mallard." Gibbs said triumphantly and Ducky chuckled. Tony smiled and walked over to Ducky.

"So Duck what do you got?" Tony asked and Ducky pursed his lips.

"Well, I can tell you that this man was on a stimulant of some sort. His pupils are completely dilated and his body temperature was extremely high; 103.2 degrees Fahrenheit. Whatever this was, it could have been drug induced Director Dinozzo. This reminds me of a case I had back during the field work. A young man was complaining of being ill; he had sweating coming from everywhere and his temperature was extremely high. Turns out, that a woman had drugged him recently, within the last hour and he has no idea how it could have happened. Later on, we found out that the woman had a needle and stuck him." Ducky rambled on about more stories of this case. Tony patted Ducky on the shoulder softly.

"Alright Ducky, finish up and head home. Paperwork can wait until tomorrow." Tony said and Ducky smiled.

"Of course Anthony." Ducky said and turned back to his work. Tony turned back to Gibbs and watched as he pulled his shirt down and held onto the crutches.

"Ya know, I'd hate to let you go home tonight without some company. Come back to my place. Andrea wants to cook dinner tonight." Tony smiled a little at Gibbs who smiled brightly.

"That doesn't sound bad at all Director. I appreciate the invite." Gibbs said as both of them walked out towards the elevator.

"I just need to grab a few things from my office and we can go. I can drop you off at your place later." Tony said and Gibbs nodded.

"I just live above the recruitment office in the little apartment." Gibbs stated and Tony nodded. The elevator doors opened and they both stepped in quietly. Tony hit the button for his office and they waited as it went up. Gibbs let out a sigh and turned the elevator off in between floor, causing Tony to grab the wall's railing.

"Gibbs what are you doing!" Tony shouted and Gibbs bit his lip.

"Want to go out sometime?" Gibbs asked and Tony looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Do you want to go out sometime? My treat." Gibbs asked and Tony took a moment to think about it.

"Like, just me and you?" Tony asked and Gibbs shrugged.

"If not, Andrea can come too. She's a little ball of sunshine." Gibbs chuckled softly and smiled. He turned the elevator back on and Tony smiled.

"I'd love to." Tony finally answered as the elevator doors opened.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

Andrea and Abby sighed as they looked at the complete mess in front of them. Pizza sauce was everywhere, cheese melted all over the pan stuck, with fresh cheese still spread along the counter top. Last but not least, the crust was completely charred. Abby looked over to Andrea. "How do we explain this to your uncle without him freaking out?" Abby asked and Andrea laughed.

"He'll just laugh at us. We should probably just order pizza instead huh?" Andrea asked and Abby nodded. Andrea went to the phone and dialed the pizza number while Abby cleaned up the mess. "Hey Abby, what kind of pizza do you like?" Andrea asked.

"Just cheese is fine! Make sure you order Tony's favorite!" Abby exclaimed and Andrea nodded, continuing to order dinner. Abby scraped off the pizza into the trash can.

"Okay, dinner will be here in about 40 minutes. Let's hope my dearest uncle won't be too mad." Andrea smiled and helped Abby with cleaning up. After a few silent moments, Abby spoke up.

"Hey, what do you think of that Gibbs?" Abby asked curiously.

"I think he's nice. He helped me with my recruiting paperwork for the marines." Andrea said happily and sighed. "I think Bubbles likes him but he doesn't know if he should say something. Ya know? I mean I don't think he knows I know he's gay, but I can see it. I can tell." Andrea finished wiping the cheese into the can.

"He's super cute too. I think he likes Tony back though. He asked me earlier if he was single!" Abby giggled and Andrea gaped at her.

"No way!"

"Yes way! He was totally checking your uncle out earlier too. Tony was looking at the screen but he was so looking at your uncle's bubble butt!" Abby snickered and a throat cleared from behind them, making both girls turn and blush furiously. Tony stood with his arms crossed and Gibbs stood by his side, blushing himself. Tony looked over to Gibbs and snickered when he saw the redness in his cheeks.

"You _were_ checking me out earlier! I felt eyes on me." Tony laughed and Gibbs looked down at the floor. "And is my butt really that big?" Tony crossed his arms and stared at both girls.

"Well, why else do you think I call you Bubbles?" Andrea giggled and Tony smirked.

"That's it!" Tony put his things down and started to chase Andrea around the apartment, making both Abby and Gibbs chuckle as the two went around in circles. Tony finally grabbed Andrea and hugged her tight, giving her a nugie in the process. She squirmed and laughed, trying to get out of his grasp. The door bell rang and Abby ran to the door, giving the man money and taking the pizza. She turned around and Tony snickered.

"Making pizza didn't go as planned, so we decided to order some instead." Abby smiled and Andrea nodded.

"Alright well, let's dig in. Gibbs why don't you sit, I'll get yours." Tony offered and Gibbs chuckled.

"I'm not _that_ disabled Tony." Gibbs smirked and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Go, sit. There's cheese, pepperoni and my favorite, pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese." Tony smiled and grabbed two slices of his favorite and slapped it on a plate. Abby and Andrea grabbed cheese.

"I'll take pepperoni." Gibbs said and Tony fixed his plate.

"Tony can Abby and I go in my room and watch Dracula?" Andrea asked and Tony nodded. Andrea and Abby ran to Andrea's room quickly after grabbing two colas from the fridge.

"What to drink?" Tony asked as he set down the two men's plates on the coffee table. "Something strong or beer? Soda?"

"I'll take a beer." Gibbs said and Tony nodded, running back to the kitchen. Gibbs picked up the remote and turned the TV on to a movie station. "Whatcha thinking for a movie?" Gibbs asked as Tony came back with two beers. Tony sat next to Gibbs on the comfortable loveseat and hummed softly.

"How about you pick a movie." Tony suggested and Gibbs laughed lightly and smiled.

"'Blazin' Saddles,' sound okay?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded. Tony took a bite of his pizza as Gibbs set the movie up. Both men ate silently for awhile as they watched the movie in the living room. Once Gibbs was finished, he moved closer to Tony who had finished only moments before him. He wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders and smiled when Tony snuggled in closer to Gibbs' side. Tony's hand's fidgeted in his lap as he tried to be appropriate. _How can he be this damn tempting! His smell is absolutely intoxicating._ Tony thought. He sniffed his shirt quietly and sighed softly, causing Gibbs to squirm.

"You okay?" Tony asked quietly and the movie continued.

"Your breath tickled." Gibbs chuckled and Tony smirked. Slowly he rubbed his index finger against Gibbs side, making him laugh lightly. "Tony, stop it." Gibbs said softly. Tony snickered and continued to tickle him, making Gibbs laugh and try to swat his hand away. Gibbs carefully pushed Tony down against the seat of the couch and hovered over him, tickling Tony with one hand. Tony laughed and tried his hardest not to bump his injured arm as he squirmed. Gibbs laughed, then winced as the pain from his leg shot up into his back. He sat back and rubbed his calf gently. Tony sat up, trying to control his laughter and look concerned for Gibbs.

"Hey, uh you okay?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded. "I can massage it if you want." Tony smiled and Gibbs shrugged. Tony took it as a 'yes please do,' and moved to the floor to gently rub little circles along Gibbs' injured calf. Gibbs hummed softly and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the couch.

"That feels really good Tony." Gibbs groaned softly and a soft squeak, caused both men to look behind them in the kitchen to find Abby sneaking to the freezer.

"Jeez guys next time let us know!" Abby giggled and quickly grabbed the ice cream and two spoons.

"No, Abby it's not that! He had pain in his leg I was helping him out!" Tony yelled after Abby who was running back to Andrea's bedroom.

"Uh huh! Sure!" Abby laughed and quickly closed the door. Tony groaned and rubbed his temples.

"I am so sorry." Tony apologized and Gibbs chuckled.

"Fine by me." Gibbs smiled. Tony shook his head.

"No I should have at least moved your leg on the couch, then there wouldn't be any guessing game going on." Tony chortled and Gibbs gently patted Tony's hand which rested on his thigh. Tony smiled softly. "Did uhm.." Tony paused. "Did you want to sleep here tonight? You can take the bed and I can sleep on the couch." Tony offered and Gibbs shrugged.

"Prefer the couch honestly." Gibbs said and Tony shook his head.

"Sleep anywhere huh?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded. "Alright I'll leave you to do decide." Tony smiled as he cleaned up their trash from dinner and the rest of the pizza. Gibbs chuckled and got himself comfortable on the couch, falling asleep in a matter of minutes on the couch...

 **GIBBS &TONY**

 _Last update for the week. Will update on Friday! Love you guys and please, keep reviewing and reading._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	5. Dates

_Hello everyone! I'm back from a week of hell. Posting a day earlier than expected though. I hope you are all enjoying the story and please sit back, relax and enjoy the story._

 _Disclaimer: (figured I would add another.) I don't own anything from NCIS. The story idea itself is original though._

 **Two weeks later**

"I guess this is goodbye." Andrea smiled softly as she waited to get set for base camp. Tony nodded as he wiped his eyes and wrapped an arm around Andrea's shoulder. "I'll miss you Uncle Tony. I promise to write." Andrea smiled.

"I hope so. I'll miss your stubborn ass." Tony teased and hugged her tightly. "I still wish Gibbs could've made it. He'd love to see you off." He sighed.

"I know. I wish he could've came. He's like an uncle to me now. Especially after the past couple of weeks. He really helped me deal with what happened." Andrea sighed and a throat cleared behind them. Both of them turned and Andrea dropped her stuff and ran to the man. "GIBBS!" She shouted and hugged him tightly around the neck. Gibbs chuckled as he caught himself before he fell backwards and wrapped his arms around her. Tony walked over to both of them and smiled.

"There was a change of plans. I wanted to surprise you." Gibbs smiled and Andrea squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you for coming." She whispered in his ear. A whistle blew that signaled for Andrea to gather her things and go. She kissed Gibbs' cheek and squeezed him once last time before dropping down and turning to Tony. She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye uncle Tony. Goodbye uncle Gibbs." Andrea smiled as she grabbed her things and head off. Gibbs smiled brightly and turned to Tony.

"She sees me as an uncle now huh?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded, still watching as Andrea walked away until she disappeared completely.

"God I'm gonna miss her." Tony mumbled as he turned towards the parking lot. Gibbs followed him. "So what exactly happened? I thought you had to work?" Tony asked and Gibbs nodded.

"I retired a few days ago. I'm at around the right age." Gibbs answered.

"You're so old." Tony teased and gently shoved Gibbs. Gibbs chuckled and stopped next to Tony's car.

"Mind if I catch a ride? I took a cab here." Tony nodded as both of them hopped into Tony's car. As Tony started the car Gibbs took his hand and stopped him a moment. Tony furrowed his brow and waited. "About that date." Gibbs smiled and Tony chuckled.

"Yeah we haven't done that yet. Been so busy with the last case and Andrea leaving we haven't done it yet. Listen, I'm off today, tomorrow and Sunday if you'd like to do it this weekend." Tony suggested and Gibbs nodded.

"Can you drop me off at my new apartment so I can get ready? I'll pick you up at seven." Gibbs said and Tony nodded.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

Tony nervously picked at his clothes in hopes that he looked decent. Gibbs told him dressy but casual, but Tony still couldn't decide. "Ugh Andrea if you were here this would be easier." Tony groaned as he plopped down on the bed. He stripped down to his red boxer-briefs and looked through his closet again. "There's gotta be something in here that is both casual and dressy." Tony hummed a tune softly and continued to look through his clothes. Tony started to dance in his spot to the tune in his head, smiling and looking through his clothes. He threw a pair of dark, denim jeans on the bed as he continued to dance. "Luck be a lady tonight." He sang. "Luck be a lady tonight," pause. "Luck if you've ever been a lady to begin with." He spun in his spot and continued to sing as he faced the door. "Luck...be a...lady...tonight... Uh Gibbs what the hell!" An amused grin on Gibbs' face stared at him with his arms crossed and leaning against the door frame. Tony bit his lip and looked down to the floor.

"Didn't know you could sing Tony." Gibbs inquired and Tony nodded.

"Uhm, sorry. I didn't...uh realize it was... uhm seven." Tony sputtered and Gibbs chuckled softly.

"No I'm early, but I'm definitely not disappointed." Gibbs smiled as he studied the muscular form Tony had. Tony shivered under his stare but smiled sheepishly.

"I should...uhm... I should get dressed." Tony mumbled as he ran to the bed and grabbed the jeans he threw on the bed. "I'm sorry I wasn't ready. I uhm was undecided on what to wear... How long were you standing there anyways?" Tony asked, trying to get the spotlight off of him as he slid the jeans on and buttoned them. He looked up to see Gibbs' eyes closed and his breathing slowing down. He walked over to Gibbs and held his face. Gibbs opened his eyes immediately.

"I was there for a good few minutes. I believe when you started to dance." Gibbs smiled and Tony rolled his eyes. "I loved watching you dance. Not to mention your singing voice is phenomenal." Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony's waist, sliding his body closer to Tony's. He kissed his cheek softly and hugged Tony. Tony sighed contently and wrapped his arms around Gibbs' neck.

"You smell really good." Tony smiled as he inhaled Gibbs scent. Gibbs blushed and pulled back from the hug slowly.

"Thank you. Hey, it's almost seven, get dressed." Gibbs gently nudged Tony towards his closet and Tony sighed.

"I can't pick a shirt." Tony groaned and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Put on the red one, it matches your underwear. I'll be outside" Gibbs smiled as he walked out of the apartment. Tony chuckled and grabbed the red dress shirt.

"Actually, I kinda like this." Tony said as he slid the silky red shirt on. He grabbed his wallet, keys, badge and gun, like he normally did going out. He slid on his sneakers and ran outside to meet Gibbs as he was tucking in the shirt and gun. Gibbs sighed.

"Tony you shouldn't need your work things." Gibbs crossed his arms and Tony shook his head.

"Last time I went without my badge and gun, I almost got killed. I'm bringing them." Tony hopped into Gibbs' truck and buckled, shifting his gun as he was uncomfortable. Gibbs snickered as he got in, belting himself up. He looked over to Tony who groaned and took the gun out of his waist band and set it on the dash. He got out and went to his car, grabbing his hip holster and hopping back in the truck.

"Ready to go now princess Dinozzo?" Gibbs smirked and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yes your majesty." Tony teased and now it was Gibbs' turn to roll his eyes. Gibbs pulled out of the parking lot and turned right out of the apartments. "So where are we going?" Tony immediately asked and Gibbs chuckled.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Gibbs smirked.

"But satisfaction brought it back. Now where are we going?" Tony asked again and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Steakhouse." Gibbs answered and Tony nodded. It was awkwardly quiet in the car for the next few minutes. Tony stole a few glances over to Gibbs, studying his strong jawline, his plump, soft lips. _God what I wouldn't give to...NO! Bad Dinozzo! Keep it PG._ Tony thought. He sighed softly and looked out of the window.

"So what made you decide to be a marine?" Tony asked and looked back towards Gibbs, seeing the shock on his face.

"Well, I couldn't afford college. I wanted to get out of the house and at the time it seemed like a good idea. Unfortunately, I was discharged on medical leave. I was shot in the knee a few years after joining, couldn't do much. I made rank though." Gibbs explained and Tony nodded. "What about you? The whole NCIS thing."

"Well, I worked at Peoria first. Then Baltimore PD. After leaving Baltimore to come here to see my aunt and uncle, I was offered a job at NCIS by Mike Franks. He trained me, and he retired a few years later making me team lead. Director Morrow was shot two years after I made team lead and had my team decide. I was chosen to become Director of NCIS and my senior field agent, Tim McGee became team lead. Found out that Ned Dorneget quit after the case because his mom had problems back at home, and he wanted to take care of her. Bishop and Ziva are both amazing agents. I loved working with them. Now, I'm 46 years old, Director of NCIS, and a proud uncle of a soon to be marine." He rambled. Tony sighed happily and smiled. "I'm really proud of Andrea. She's gonna be great." Tony smiled and Gibbs nodded. He pulled into the steakhouse parking lot and parked in the closest vacant spot. Both men got out of the truck and walked into the restaurant.

"Ah, Mr. Gibbs. Good to see you again. I've got a place set up for you and Mr. Dinozzo." The waiter said and Gibbs smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Jack. C'mon Tony." Gibbs said and they followed the waiter to a small booth in the corner of the restaurant. Both sat down and Jack handed them their menus.

"Beer for tonight Gibbs?" Jack asked and Gibbs shook his head. "Ah, I see. Top shelf bourbon, coming up." Jack walked away and Tony crossed his arms.

"You don't have to do top shelf. I'm okay with beer." Tony chuckled and Gibbs smiled.

"I want the best for you tonight. This is only the beginning." Gibbs smirked. Tony smiled and looked at his menu, deciding on what he wanted. Jack came back with two glasses and the bottle of bourbon. He poured the glasses and smiled.

"So, Gibbs are we having the usual tonight?" Jack smiled, staring at Gibbs. Tony glared at Jack, gripping his menu.

"Yeah, Top sirloin, medium rare, mashed potato side. What about you dear?" Gibbs asked and smiled. Tony blushed and Jack frowned, glaring lightly at Tony.

"I'll have the same please." Tony said softly and Jack nodded. He walked away as he huffed, taking the menus. Gibbs snickered and took a sip of his bourbon. "What the hell! He was staring at you like he was gonna devour you! Damn twink..." Tony muttered and crossed his arms.

"Relax. Jack didn't know I'm gay. He thought I was as straight as a line." Gibbs smiled and leaned back against the booth. He took another sip.

"Ah got it. Still, dumb twink." Tony muttered. Gibbs rolled his eyes and put his drink down.

"Relax. So, where are you from originally?" Gibbs asked.

"New York City, you?"

"Wow NYC huh? Stillwater, Pennsylvania."

"What is your favorite color? Mine is red, because it shows many emotions. Anger, passion, love, desire. Sexy" Tony winked and Gibbs smiled.

"I prefer blue." Gibbs replied simply. Tony shrugged and nodded. "Parents?" Gibbs asked and Tony bit his lip and sighed. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that." Gibbs apologized. Tony shook his head.

"No it's fine. My uh... My mom died when I was 8. She was battling cancer. My father was almost non-existent. After my mom died he shipped me off to boarding schools and left me with my aunt and uncle around the age of 15. That's Andrea's grandparents. They died when Andrea was about four." Tony explained. "But my dad died around two years ago... He died of a heart attack." Tony ended and Gibbs bit his lip.

"I'm so sorry Tony." Gibbs took Tony's hand and squeezed them lightly. Tony smiled. "My mom died when I was young too. She was the best thing in my life." Gibbs smiled lightly. "My father just died about a year ago, natural causes." Gibbs added and Tony squeezed Gibbs hands gently. Jack came back at that moment and dropped off the dinners quickly and quietly. Gibbs smiled.

"Time to eat. Wow this looks amazing." Tony said as he cut a piece of steak off and put it in his mouth. He moaned and chewed his piece. Gibbs chuckled and ate his steak as well. Both men ate their meal in silence, with an occasional smile at each other. Tony patted his stomach, sighing as he finished about fifteen to twenty minutes later. "Dear God I couldn't eat another bite." Tony smiled and leaned back against the booth, taking a sip of his bourbon. Gibbs smiled finished his own meal shortly after.

"That was pretty good." Gibbs looked up to Tony as he was fiddling with his hair. "Tony." Gibbs said and Tony continued to play with his hair. "Dinozzo!" Gibbs half shouted and Tony jumped, looking at Gibbs and laughing softly.

"Sorry I just noticed that part of my hair here..." He pointed to the hair that fell over his forehead. "Is longer than other parts of it. I was trying to fix it." Tony smiled goofily and Gibbs rolled his eyes. Gibbs stood up slowly.

"I'm gonna use the restroom, I'll be back." Gibbs said and Tony nodded. As soon as Gibbs left, Jack came back with the check and huffed away, taking the plates with him. Tony picked up the check and looked at the bill, figuring out how much he needed to pay. He furrowed his brow. Gibbs snatched the bill from him and smirked.

"I knew there was something about that damn twink I didn't like. He left his number on the receipt for you! Look!" Tony pouted and Gibbs looked at the receipt then laughed. He took out a pen from his pocket and wrote something on the receipt and left cash to pay for dinner.

"C'mon let's go." Gibbs nodded towards the door and Tony furrowed his brow, following him.

"What did you write on the receipt?" Tony asked and Gibbs laughed, quickly hopping in his truck. Tony hopped in after him.

"Hit the road Jack." Gibbs and Tony both burst out laughing and quickly drove away from the restaurant.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

 _Hey guys I hope this date was successful. I thought it was adorable. I'll be posting more tomorrow after classes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember, keep calm and keep reviewing! I love seeing feedback because it makes my day._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	6. Dance

Gibbs laughed as he pulled into Tony's apartment lot around midnight. Tony held his stomach from laughing so hard. "Oh my God Gibbs tell me another joke! You're great!" Tony said between fits of laughter. Gibbs smiled and put the car in park.

"Alright, alright. So, riddle me this. Ready?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded, quieting down his laughter. "You stick your poles inside me. You tie me down to get me up. I get wet before you do. What am I?" Gibbs snickered and Tony blushed.

"Well, well, someone's into the kinky shit." Tony waggled his eyebrows and winked. Gibbs shook his head chuckling. "Hmm, I don't know. If it's not you, then a stripper!" Tony burst and Gibbs laughed.

"No you dirty minded man, a tent." Gibbs laughed. Tony laughed and smiled as he got out of the truck and closed the door. Gibbs followed suite and walked over to Tony who leaned against the front end of the truck. Gibbs smiled and rested his hands on Tony's hips as he leaned forward. "Such a dirty minded young man." Gibbs gently pressed his hips against Tony's. Tony grinned and nodded.

"What can I say, I am known for being a sexual figure." Tony snickered and Gibbs rolled his eyes. "So, is that what you like in bed _gunny?_ " Tony smiled seductively and Gibbs blushed.

"Maybe it is, _soldier._ " Gibbs teased and Tony bit his lip to suppress a moan. "What's the matter soldier? Speak." Gibbs ordered in his gunnery sergeant tone. Tony moaned softly, closing his eyes. Gibbs chuckled darkly, backing away from Tony. "That's what I thought." He whispered into Tony's ear. Tony growled lowly and grabbed Gibbs as he was walking away. He shoved him against the side of the truck and kissed Gibbs hard on the lips. He pushed his tongue in between Gibbs lips, moaning as Gibbs opened his mouth a little to let Tony in. Gibbs rested a hand on Tony's hip, squeezing and grinding his hips against Tony's.

"Dammit.." Tony whispered as his phone rang loudly in his back pocket. Gibbs sighed softly as Tony pulled away to answer his phone. "I'm sorry, just a sec Gibbs." Tony said as he answered his phone. "Director Dinozzo, how may I help you?" He spoke into the phone. Gibbs watched him speak into the phone and admired how animated he was when he spoke. His hands moved constantly. Gibbs smiled as Tony sighed and hung up his phone and walked towards Gibbs again. "Prank callers... Now, where were we..." Tony smiled as he wrapped arms around Gibbs and leaned down to kiss Gibbs' neck. He nipped at a spot behind Gibbs' ear and made the older man moan.

"God Tony..." He mumbled as Tony moved lower on his neck and on his collarbone. "Tony hold up a second okay?" Gibbs gently nudged Tony away.

"I'm sorry, did I make things awkward? I know the phone call was odd and the I think I might have made it weird when I asked about the kinks. Maybe." Tony winked and Gibbs chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"No, it's fine. I just want to take this slow." Gibbs said softly and Tony nodded in understanding. "I'd love to stay with you tonight or you stay with me at the new place." Gibbs suggested and Tony smiled.

"Are you sure that's not moving too fast for you?" Tony asked as he took Gibbs' hand in his and squeezed gently. Gibbs nodded. "Stay with me tonight." Tony said and Gibbs nodded. Both men smiled slightly and walked up to Tony's apartment silently, hand in hand. Once Tony unlocked his door, Gibbs walked in, pulling Tony in behind him and smiling.

"I actually have one more surprise for you." Gibbs smiled and Tony raised his brow in confusion as he closed his door.

"What's that?" Tony asked as he stood in front of Gibbs. Gibbs smiled and pulled out a small, bluetooth speaker with a cord attached, that had an iPod at the end of it. "You got me a speaker?" Tony asked and Gibbs laughed shortly and shook his head. He turned the speaker on and turned on his iPod.

"Just a second." Gibbs said as he set down the speaker on a nearby end table. He searched through his songs and smiled as he found the one he wanted to play. "Dance with me." Gibbs held out his hand as Frank Sinatra's 'Fly me to the moon," played from the speaker. Tony smiled and took Gibbs' hand. Gibbs put a hand on Tony's hip and held one hand up for Tony to entwine their fingers. Tony smiled.

"How did you know I like Sinatra?" Tony asked as they danced. Gibbs smiled.

"Well it might have something to do with the Frank Sinatra poster in your room. But I am honestly not too sure." Gibbs said sarcastically. Tony smacked his shoulder and laughed as Gibbs twirled him and dipped him. Tony twirled Gibbs and dipped him next, smiling. "I thought you'd like this song." Gibbs smiled as they continued to dance.

"I love all of his songs. Ooo, one song I love, I wonder if you have it." Tony let go of Gibbs and ran to his iPod, searching through his songs. He smirked and clicked on the new song. "Sinatra's, I love you baby." Tony said in a deeper voice. Gibbs chuckled. Tony grabbed his hands and laughed as they danced. "You're just too good to be true..Can't take my eyes off of you." Tony sang. Gibbs smiled.

"You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much...At long last love has arrived, and I thank god I'm alive..." Gibbs sang softly. Tony sighed happily.

"Wow, you're an amazing singer Gibbs." Tony mumbled against Gibbs' ear. Gibbs chuckled.

"Please call me Jethro." Gibbs smiled.

"Pardon the way that I stare, there's nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak..." Tony sang but trailed off. He stared into Gibbs' eyes, mesmerized by how beautiful and blue they were. Gibbs blushed lightly.

"The sight of you makes me weak too Tony." Gibbs whispered into his ear and Tony bit his lip. "I love you baby, and if it's quite alright I need you baby, to warm the lonely nights." Gibbs sang and Tony smiled.

"I love you baby, trust in me when I say, oh pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray. Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay and let me love you baby, let..me..love you.." Tony trailed off again. He leaned down and kissed Gibbs gently on the lips, holding his face in both his hands. Gibbs wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer as he kissed Tony back with such desire and passion, his knees went weak. Tony wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling back gently.

"You're just too good to be true... Can't take my eyes off of you.." Both men sang as they swayed with the music. Tony and Gibbs both blushed and separated as the song ended. Gibbs turned off his speaker and iPod, leaving his things on the table. He smiled as he turned back to Tony.

"Hey, would.. uhm, would it be too fast to ask you to sleep in my bed with me?" Tony asked and Gibbs shook his head. Both men walked towards the bedroom and Tony smiled. Tony blushed as he undressed down to his boxer briefs. Gibbs watched as he undressed, biting his lip. "I uhm, normally sleep naked but I won't do that to you." Tony smiled and Gibbs nodded.

"Good idea." Gibbs agreed as he undressed himself down to a white t-shirt that he had on under his clothes and his boxers. Gibbs waited until Tony hopped in bed, then slid in behind him and wrapped his arms around Tony's waist. Tony sighed and smiled snuggling carefully against Gibbs' body. "G'night Tony." Gibbs mumbled, as the lights in the room turned off automatically. Gibbs kissed Tony's shoulder gently and nestled his face into Tony's neck.

"Good night..Jethro." Tony smiled.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

Gibbs yawned as he woke up in Tony's bed, wrapping his arms tight around nothing. He opened his eyes and saw that the bed was empty, so he got up stretched. He groaned as his sockets and joints popped. Gibbs went into the bathroom and quickly emptied his bladder. As he washed his hands, he noticed he looked fairly rested. He smiled and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. "Mmm, smells delicious." Gibbs mumbled and he turned the corner and found Tony in sweatpants, making french toast at the stove, swaying his hips.

"You're too good to be true... Can't take my eyes, off of you." Tony sang softly as he flipped the french toast and turning to set it on a plate. He jumped as he saw Gibbs standing there. "Good morning Jethro." He smiled and he walked over to Gibbs and kissed his lips chastely. Gibbs hummed softly and smiled. "Have some french toast. It's got cinnamon, and my favorite, chocolate chips." Tony turned back to the stove after sliding a plate of three french toast towards Gibbs.

"Thank you Tony. It smells delicious." Gibbs smiled. "Got any coffee?" He asked and Tony pointed to the coffee pot. Gibbs smiled and took one of the cups that sat by the coffee maker and poured himself a cup. He took a sip and sighed contently. "Perfect." He smiled. Tony smiled and finished the french toast, putting the last piece on the plate with the extra french toast. He turned the stove off and grabbed a cup of coffee and put hazelnut creamer and sugar in it.

"Enjoy Jethro." Tony raised his cup and took a sip. "Mmm.." He sighed. He grabbed three pieces of french toast and poured syrup over them. He slid the syrup over to Gibbs and started to eat his breakfast. He swallowed a bite and sighed. "That's awesome." He said pointing to his plate. Gibbs chuckled as he cut a bit of his own and slid it in his mouth. Gibbs hummed in appreciation, swallowing his bite.

"I wish I could wake up to this everyday. This is amazing. Thank you Tony." Gibbs smiled and continued to eat his breakfast.

"I'm glad you like it." Tony said. He took another bite and swallowed. "It's the least I could do since you paid for our meal yesterday and the wonderful date all last night. I had the most wonderful time." Tony rambled. "I wish I could repeat that night over and over. It was truly a really good time." Both men smiled and continued to eat their breakfast. As soon as Gibbs finished a few minutes later, he cleared his throat and took a sip of coffee.

"Does it bother you at all that I want to take things slow?" Gibbs asked and Tony shook his head.

"Definitely not. I respect that." Tony said and took the last bite of his breakfast before he washed it down with his hazelnut coffee. "I think that in the past, I've always rushed things with men and I think going slow is a good idea." Tony explained and Gibbs nodded.

"Not that it's really my business but how many men have you been with?" Gibbs asked, embarrassed. Tony blushed lightly.

"Only four. The first one was when I worked in Peoria. The second in Baltimore, and the third one here in DC." Tony explained but Gibbs furrowed his brow.

"What about the forth?" He asked.

"The forth man, I haven't slept with yet." Tony smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Gibbs chuckled and walked over to Tony, hugging him around the waist and rested his chin on Tony's shoulder. He kissed Tony's ear softly.

"You truly are too good to be true Tony, you know that." Gibbs tightened his grip around Tony's waist. Tony smiled a little.

"I think you're crazy." Tony turned in his seat and smiled. "Kiss me." He whispered. Gibbs grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"Before you ask, no we're not having sex. Just wanna mess around a little." Gibbs laid on the bed and waited for Tony to join him. Tony got on and faced Gibbs with a small smile.

"I'm perfectly fine with that." Tony smiled. Gibbs leaned forward and kissed Tony softly as he reached behind him and tangled his fingers in his hair. Tony moaned softly and pressed his tongue against Gibbs' mouth. Soon their tongues danced in a battle for passion as Tony gently ground his hips against Gibbs'. "God Jethro..." Tony moaned. He slowly slid his hand down Gibbs' chest and stomach as he massaged small parts of his sides.

"Tony..." He whispered as he kissed down Tony's neck. Tony slid his fingers underneath the waistband of Gibbs' boxers and gently played with the soft curls of hair just above his cock. Tony slowly wrapped his hand around Gibbs' hard cock and moaned at the feel. Gibbs gasped as Tony slowly stroked his cock and played with the tip, rubbing small circles.

"Damn Jethro. Packing some heat." Tony smirked and kissed Gibbs' neck and moved down his body to his hips.

"Tony...Wait..." Gibbs bit his lip as he held Tony's hand away from his cock for a moment. "Just..Hand play..." He pleaded and Tony looked up at him from his hip.

"Okay." Tony mumbled. He pushed Gibbs' hip so he was laying on his back and then straddled his hips. Gibbs moaned.

"God I could come just like this." Gibbs whimpered. He slid his hand in his boxers and slowly stroked his cock. He groaned and closed his eyes as he continued to stroke himself. Tony moaned as he watched Gibbs play with himself. Tony pushed his sweatpants down and pulled out his cock.

"Watch me." Tony pleaded as he continued to massage his balls and rub the tip of his cock. Gibbs opened his eyes and moaned.

"You have no idea how hot this is for me." Gibbs mumbled. He took hold of Tony's hips and watched he grew closer and closer to that euphoric edge. Tony panted and stroked his cock faster and harder.

"Oh God, Jethro." Tony panted as he closed his eyes. "Jethro!" Tony quickly covered his cock with his sweatpants before he came, so there was less mess. He groaned as he continued to palm himself lightly through his pants, riding out the aftershocks. Gibbs moaned softly and stroked himself, feeling his release spread down his spine.

"Oh yes...Yes.. Tony!" Gibbs came with a soft shout. He relaxed his body on the bed as Tony got off of his hips and laid next to him. Both men felt completely relaxed as Jethro grabbed a tissue from the side table and cleaned himself up. He looked over to Tony after throwing away the tissue and smiled. "I haven't felt this relaxed in years." Gibbs mumbled as he grabbed Tony's waist and brought him closer to his body. He nestled his face into Tony's neck and sniffed at his neck. "mm.." He sighed.

"That felt amazing." Tony smiled, as he rocked back into Gibbs' hips which caused Gibbs to moan. Tony snickered. "Sorry." He smiled. Both men closed their eyes and took a small, morning nap.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

 _I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter! I will try and get another chapter in before the weekend ends. I love my reviews and readers I'm getting so keep going!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	7. Home

_Hello my readers. This will be the last chapter of Recruitment, so please enjoy. Love my reviews and readers. I hope this was an enjoyable story for you guys. This chapter is set about six months into the future._

 **GIBBS &TONY**

Tony moaned softly as Gibbs kissed up his sides and massaged his hips. "Dear God Jethro please!" Tony pleaded. Gibbs chuckled softly and nipped Tony's hips as he slowly moved closer and closer to Tony's aching cock.

"Someone's needy." Gibbs teased as he moved up Tony's body and left small kisses on his abdomen and chest. Tony grabbed Gibbs' face and kissed him roughly on the mouth as he grabbed his ass to bring him closer. Gibbs moaned into the kiss and tangled his fingers into Tony's hair. Tony pulled back for a moment to look into Gibbs' smiling eyes. His lips were parted as he panted to catch his breath.

"You're so handsome." Tony smiled. Gibbs blushed lightly and smiled. "Make love to me." Tony mumbled as he leaned in to kiss Gibbs softly. Gibbs gently nipped Tony's lip then kissed him. He pushed Tony down onto Tony's bed to hover over him.

"Condom?" Gibbs asked quietly as he searched in the bedside table for lube.

"I'm clean." Tony replied and Gibbs nodded. He found the lube and opened it to squirt some onto his fingers. Tony shivered in anticipation as he spread his knees apart more. Gibbs lowered his fingers to Tony's entrance and massaged the tight muscle slowly, as he slid one finger to start. Tony hissed a little at the pain, then relaxed as the sting soon turned into pleasure. Tony moaned as Gibbs continued to work the muscle and added a second finger.

"God you're so tight." Gibbs mumbled as he kissed Tony's neck lightly and continued to stretch Tony with his two fingers. Tony moaned and started to thrust against his lover's fingers.

"Don't stop..." Tony closed his eyes and gently brushed his cock against Gibbs' to make a heated friction. Gibbs moaned and added a third finger as he ground his hips against Tony's. "Jethro please." Tony pleaded. Gibbs pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube bottle again to coat his hard cock in lube.

"So good." Gibbs mumbled as he stroked himself. Tony bit his lip as he watched Gibbs. Gibbs lined his cock up to Tony's hole and slowly pushed the tip in. Tony moaned softly as he closed his eyes and threw his head back. Gibbs bit his lip and slid the rest of the way in. "God you're tight." Gibbs took a slow breath as he tried to calm himself down. Tony looked up to Gibbs as he touched his partner's cheek. Gibbs smiled and kissed Tony gently as he pulled back out, then pushed back in. He created a steady pace as he thrust into Tony.

"Oh Jethro..." Tony sighed as he started to thrust back onto Gibbs' cock. Gibbs moaned and started to thrust faster and deeper. Tony gasped and stopped Gibbs' movements.

"Did I hurt you?" Gibbs asked as the look of concern washed over his face. Tony shook his head.

"Do it again." Tony answered. Gibbs thrust again and hit that one sweet spot in Tony. Tony gasped again. Gibbs smirked and continued to thrust in the same spot over and over again. Tony's breath quickened as Gibbs continued to bring him closer and closer to the edge. Tony wrapped his fingers around his cock and slowly stroked himself. Tony's body started to shake as Gibbs' thrusts became shorter and quicker. "Oh God... Oh yes! Jethro!" Tony shouted as his abdomen and chest was painted by his release.

"Oh God, Tony!" Gibbs half shouted as Tony's muscle tightened around him as he came. Both men groaned as Gibbs pulled out slowly and laid on the bed next to his young lover. A door slammed down the hallway and Tony instantly perked up.

"What was that?" Tony whispered as he quickly cleaned himself up with tissues and slid a pair of boxer-briefs on. Gibbs wiped himself clean as he slid on a pair of boxer-briefs as well.

"I don't know." Gibbs whispered back as he went to the bedroom safe and grabbed the two handguns out of it. He handed one to Tony as he made his way to the bedroom door and opened it. Tony went into the living room area while Gibbs walked towards Andrea's bedroom. He checked the bathroom but no one was there. Gibbs walked up to Andrea's door and turned the knob. He pushed the door open with his gun held up, looking in the room to find Andrea and another woman. "ANDREA!" Gibbs shouted as he put the gun on safety and ran to her. He hugged her tightly and smiled as Tony ran in the room.

"Andrea! You're home!" Tony shouted and Andrea smiled as she got out of Gibbs' hug and into Tony's waiting arms. Both of them laughed happily as they got a group hug.

"Yes, I'm home for the weekend. They're sending me out for training on Monday. Along with Maggie." She pointed to the woman on the bed who blushed to a deep red. Andrea waved Maggie over and hugged her tightly.

"Maggie huh?" Tony smiled and held out his hand. Maggie shook Tony's hand and held out her hand for Gibbs to shake, which he did.

"Yes. Maggie is..my partner in crime." Andrea blushed lightly and Tony looked to her in confusion.

"Partner in crime?" Tony asked and Andrea nodded.

"Didn't take you as lesbian Andrea." Gibbs pointed out and Andrea chuckled.

"Wait, you mean like that kind of partner?" Tony's jaw dropped. Maggie chuckled.

"Yes sir, partners in that sense. Andrea said that she didn't think her uncles would care considering you two were partners. She told me this in secrecy. I wouldn't tell anyone." Maggie explained and Tony looked to Andrea and crossed his arms. She laughed at him.

"Sorry uncle Tony but I can't take you seriously when your hair is a mess and you're wearing boxer-briefs." Andrea said through laughter. Tony looked down and groaned.

"Dammit I'm sorry Maggie you had to meet us like this." Tony said and Maggie smiled.

"No problem at all sir." Maggie wrapped an arm around Andrea and kissed her cheek. Andrea giggled.

"So Maggie, this is my uncle Tony. He's director of NCIS. And this is my uncle Gibbs. He's a marine gunnery sergeant. He served in desert storm and he's a sniper. Pretty sweet if you ask me." Andrea gloated and Andrea smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Maggie said and both men nodded.

"How about tonight we go out to dinner, my treat." Gibbs said and everyone agreed.

"Now, may we have some privacy?" Andrea asked and wiggled her eyebrows. Tony laughed and nodded.

"Well, you ladies have fun, and Maggie it was a pleasure to meet you. Be ready by 6:30 tonight ladies." Tony said and he closed the door as he shooed Gibbs out. Gibbs chuckled and Tony furrowed his brow. "What's so funny?" He asked. Gibbs smirked and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well, since they have their privacy, I say we get ours." Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony and gently kissed his neck up to behind his ear. Tony groaned softly.

"Go on you two!" Andrea shouted through the door and both men laughed as they ran to the bedroom and closed the door behind them.

 **GIBBS &TONY**

 _What can I say, I have a soft spot for love. I hope this was an enjoyable last chapter and please, look out for more stories. I won't have as many coming up, but you'll see them. Remember, read, review, and enjoy the TIBBS._

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
